Tenebrae
Tenebrae ist ein nicht spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Zehntausend Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World kamen die Elfen von Derris-Kharlan nach Aseria und verpflanzten den Großen Kharlan-Baum dorthin, um die neubesiedelte Welt mit Mana versorgen zu können. Um die Kontrolle über das Mana zu bewahren zu können, erschuf der Baumgeist des Kharlan-Baums, Ratatosk, die acht Centurios, indem er seine Kraft spaltete. Jeder Centurio war nun einem Element des Mana zugeordnet. Tenebrae ist derjenige, dem das Mana der Finsternis untersteht. Seine Aufgabe war es seither, Pakte mit Monstern zu schließen, die eine Affinität zu seinem Element aufwiesen, um so den Mana-Level Aserias zu stabilisieren. Zusammen mit Ratatosk lernten Tenebrae und die anderen Centurios vor mehr als viertausend Jahren die Helden des Kharlan-Krieges kennen. Ratatosk paktierte mit Mithos Yggdrasill, der einen Eid schwor, den Keim des verdorrten Kharlan-Baums wieder zum Sprießen zu bringen. Da es so nicht kommt, wird Tenebrae Zeuge davon, wie Mithos Ratatosk verrät und Ratatosk sein Siegel, die Gähnende Schlucht, gegen all jene schützt, die das Derris-Emblem tragen, das er Mithos und seinen Verbündeten geschenkt hatte. Aufgrund der Trennung der beiden Königreiche Sylvarant und Tethe'alla in zwei unterschiedliche Welten musste das Mana fortan nicht mehr reguliert werden, und durch einen fehlenden Weltenbaum mangelte es Ratatosk und den Centurios an einem Zweck, den sie zu erfüllen hatten, weshalb sie in einen Schlaf fielen, der Jahrtausende währte. Als jedoch in Tales of Symphonia ein neuer Weltenbaum gepflanzt wurde, erwachte Ratatosk langsam wieder. Durch die Wiedervereinigung der Welten ist eine Regulierung des Mana nötig geworden, worum ihn Aster Laker und Richter Abend baten, die von Ratatosk erfahren und ihn daher gesucht und gefunden hatten. Zunächst kam Ratatosk ihrem Wunsch nach und weckte die Centurios, die ihrer Aufgabe wieder nachgehen sollten. Gleichzeitig befahl er ihnen jedoch auch, die Menschen und Halbelfen zu vernichten. thumb|300px|left|Tenebrae im Vorspann von "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" Es kam zu einem Streit zwischen Ratatosk und Aster, den Ratatosk mit einem einzelnen Schlag niederstreckte und tötete. Aus Zorn heraus attackierte Richter Ratatosk, der damit seine Kraft verlor und in seine Kernform zurückkehrte. Ausschließlich Tenebrae war von den Centurios rechtzeitig erwacht, alle anderen verblieben in einem Dämmerschlaf, der ihr jeweiliges Element außer Kontrolle geraten ließ. Nur Aqua war bereits lange zuvor erwacht, da sie von Aster und Richter versehentlich geweckt worden war, und begleitete die beiden seither. Sie riet Richter, den Kern von Ratatosk zu zerstören, da er ansonsten immer zurückkehren würde. Tenebrae erkannte, dass Aqua die Centurios und Ratatosk betrog, und nahm den Kern an sich, ehe Richter ihn zerstören konnte. Somit flüchtete er. Tenebrae traf bald darauf Marta Lualdi, der er Ratatosks Kern anvertraute. Auf diese Weise erfuhr der Vanguard von Ratatosks Kern, der ähnliche Kräfte wie ein Cruxis-Kristall aufweisen sollte, und erhoffte sich, mit ihm die Mana-Kanone bedienen zu können, um damit einen erfolgreichen Schlag gegen Tethe'alla vollziehen zu können. Tenebrae wies Marta in die Hintergründe von Ratatosk ein und erhielt ihre Hilfe, sodass Marta mit Ratatosks Kern flüchtete. In Palmacosta wurde Marta von Soldaten des Vanguards verfolgt und angegriffen, wobei sie Ratatosk um Hilfe bittet. Aus einem Kern entspringt daraufhin gewaltige Energie, wodurch Ratatosk einen neuen Körper in Gestalt des von ihm getöteten Asters erschafft. Dadurch existiert sein Kern nicht mehr, weshalb Ratatosk einen unechten Kern in Martas Stirn platzierte, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Dies war Tenebrae zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits bekannt. Durch den unechten Kern erhielt Marta einen Kraftschub und die Möglichkeit, die Centurio-Kerne freizusetzen, weshalb sie Tenebrae weiterhin begleitete. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Ein halbes Jahr nach der Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta durch Lloyd Irving befindet Tenebrae sich mit Marta in der Nähe von Luin, wo Tenebrae die Präsenz von Ratatosk spürt und nach ihm ruft. Hierbei handelt es sich um das Geheul, das Emil Castagnier zu Anfang vernimmt und sich von ihm angezogen fühlt. In der Höhle vom Sinoa-See wird Marta von Richter verfolgt, während sie selbst Lloyd verfolgt, und wird dabei von Tenebrae getrennt. Dieser sucht schließlich Emil auf, der Marta eigentlich helfen will, aber von einem Monster Aquas aufgehalten wird. Tenebrae ernennt Emil zu einem "Ritter von Ratatosk", indem er Ratatosks Kräfte in ihm erweckt. Er erklärt ihm alles zum Paktieren mit den Monstern und beginnt damit, Pakte mit Monstern des Elements Finsternis zu schließen, wie es Tenebraes Aufgabe ist. Nach Martas Rettung gelingt es Tenebrae, Emil davon zu überzeugen, ihnen dabei zu helfen, die schlafenden Centurio-Kerne zu finden und zu erwecken. 300px|thumb|Tenebrae in Celsius' Gestalt In Kapitel 5 "Die Wahrheit hinter der Maske" gelingt es Alice in Meltokio, Emil in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation zu bringen, indem sie ihn von einem Monster packen ließ, das sich daraufhin selbst in die Luft sprengen sollte. Um Emil zu retten, übernimmt Tenebrae die Kontrolle über das Monster des Elements Finsternis, und trägt es in den Himmel, wo es detoniert, ohne Menschen zu verletzen, aber Tenebrae mit in den Tod reißt. Tatsächlich sterben tut Tenebrae hierbei allein deshalb nicht, weil es ihm als Centurio nicht möglich ist. Stattdessen kehrt er in seinen Kernzustand zurück und wird zu seinem Altar im Tempel der Dunkelheit transportiert. Die Helden unterbrechen ihre Reise daher zunächst, um den Tempel der Dunkelheit aufzusuchen und Tenebrae zurückzuholen. Marta gelingt es jedoch nicht, Tenebrae zu erwecken. Dies gelingt erst dann, als Emil es versucht. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dies daran liegt, dass Marta mit dem unechten Kern nicht dazu imstande ist, einen vollständig schlafenden Centurio zu erwecken, da alle anderen im Dämmerschlaf sind. Tenebrae weiß zuletzt von Emils Plan, sich selbst zu opfern, um das Tor nach Niflheim verschlossen zu halten. Da Emil ihn bittet, niemandem etwas davon zu verraten, tut er es nicht. Er erkennt Emil als seinen Herren an, meint jedoch zeitgleich auch, dass er nicht Ratatosk ist, sondern ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt hat, sodass in seinem Körper zusammen mit Ratatosk nun zwei verschiedene Personen leben. Tenebrae will beiden von ihnen dienen. Unabhängig vom erreichten Ende bleibt Tenebrae mit Ratatosk und Richter an der Gähnenden Schlucht zurück und versiegelt das Tor zum Reich der Dämonen bis zu jenem Tag, an dem der neue Weltenbaum stark genug sein wird, um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Persönlichkeit Tenebrae ist eine eher ruhige Persönlichkeit und macht meist einen recht weisen Eindruck. Er kann sehr zynisch sein und ist enorm empfindlich, was sein Alter betrifft. Er liebt die Dunkelheit und nutzt quasi jede Möglichkeit, seinen Reisegefährten die Vorteile der Dunkelheit zu erklären. Tenebrae ist ziemlich eitel und spottet gern über andere, dies allerdings auf eine besonders intelligente Weise. Wissenswertes *"Tenebrae" ist das lateinische Wort für Dunkelheit, Finsternis und Nacht. *Tenebrae ist wie Beschwörungsgeister ein Formwandler. Mitunter nimmt er die Formen einer Angel an, als die Helden einen Köder für ein Monster in den Ruinen von Triet fangen müssen. Er kann auch die Gestalten anderer Lebewesen annehmen, wie etwa von Celsius, dem Beschwörungsgeist des Eises, was er tut, um Soldaten des Vanguards abzulenken, damit die Helden sich in das Hotel in Altamira schleichen können. Auch ist er dazu imstande, sich bewusst Pfotenballen an den Pfoten zu formen, was er auf den Wunsch von Presea Combatir hin tut, die gerne seine Pfotenballen knuffen möchte. *Da Marta an Reiseübelkeit leidet, ritt sie gelegentlich auf Tenebrae, der sie offenbar tragen kann. Er ist das einzige "Fortbewegungsmittel", das sie benutzen kann, ohne dass ihr übel wird. *In einer Plauderei sprechen Colette Brunel und Emil über eine Geschichte, die von den "Symphonischen Acht" und ihrem Kampf gegen die "Finsteren Fünf" handelt. Sie schließen darauf, dass die Symphonischen Acht auf den Centurios basieren und Tenebrae entsprechend "Symphonia Schwarz" ist. Andererseits erinnert die Grundlage dieser Geschichte stark an "Tales of Symphonia" und den Kampf der acht Helden gegen die Fünf Großfürsten. *Tenebrae erhält von seinen Reisegefährten (manchmal probehalber) Spitznamen wie "Tenebie" (von Colette), Tenny (von Zelos), "Trae" ( von Emil), "Brae Brae" (von Marta), "Tenetrottel" (von Aqua), "Fee" oder "Herr Fee" sowie "Pfotenballen" und "Tenebritty" (alle von Presea). Ausschließlich "Tenebie" wird von den Helden des Öfteren benutzt, da Colette ihn so mitunter Raine Sage vorgestellt hatte, die seinen wahren Namen daher bis zu einem Treffen mit ihm nicht gekannt hatte. Galerie Tenebraes Kern.png|Tenebraes Kern Charakterliste en:Tenebrae Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World